Loving me softly
by toobeauty
Summary: Just what the title suggests ...


TITLE: _Loving me softly._

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: NC-17

CATEGORY: AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

It had been one of those days … those days when anything went the way he needed; his habitual duties got complicated and became real burdens; a simple conversation ended in a shouting match and more and more problems appeared along the day. He just wanted the day to end so he could crawl back to his bed, rest his head on the pillow and sleep, trying to rest enough to face another day … alone.

He dragged his feet, sore and tired, onto the marble floor without appreciating, for the first time, the exquisite design. An also tired arm tried to push the heavy wooden door to his chamber but he failed; a serious guard took care of the opening and closing of the door without uttering a single word or sound.

He walked towards the inner part of the bedroom and, looking longingly at the bathtub, he decided that a good hot bath would release some of his stress and alleviate his general pain. He suddenly realized that he was too tired to take a bath alone, he had already sent his page to sleep and he was not going to wake him up to look after him an stop him from sleeping in the warm water. So he undressed near the tub and wetting a cotton towel in it, he cleansed his face, arms and chest quickly, he rinsed it and repeated the same action in his nether region, legs and feet as if the simple damp cloth could catch the tiredness he had in his body and took it away.

He went back to the bedroom and pulling the fur cover to the footrest, he let himself fall on his stomach, spread-eagled in the middle of the massive and soft bed, with only a light sheet covering him up to his narrow waist. His head had not touched the silk pillow when he was already sleeping.

A soft snore alerted the other man, who had just entered with his boots in his hands, that his lover was deep asleep and a tiny smile appeared in the royal face. The sleeping man might not be as beautiful as he had been in his youth, but he was still gorgeous before his husband's eyes.

Alexander got closer and saw how the handsome General was resting on his stomach, a position he only adopted when he had the human pillow by his side; that said human pillow was now standing, admiring the magnificent frame on display.

A long sigh escaped from Alexander's lips, he would never be tired of looking at his treasure, that special gift that the Olympians had given him thirty years ago, when he was just only a boy of seven summers. He had quickly discovered the uniqueness of his gift and he had promised to look after him in the years to come. He had not always done a good job but when five years ago he nearly lost Hephaestion for good, Alexander decided that it was time to redouble his efforts and keep his husband safe. And he has been doing that since then, even when the brunette protested due to his excessive care.

The king of the known world shook his head, trying to get those bad memories out of his head and heart and he decided to concentrate in the exploration of the body in front of him. They had been apart for two months but it had felt like a century; he really needed to get acquired to that gorgeous and tempting body again and soon. But his first idea had been erased suddenly when Lena told him that his General was already sleeping due to his excessive tiredness and a heavy heart because he was missing his soul mate dearly.

As a magnificent tactician, Alexander changed his mind as soon as he knew that information and a new plan was born in his mind … and heart. He would be the only one doing all the work tonight.

He knelt by the bed and stared at the handsome man while he slept, a hobby he had adopted many years ago because he could still not understand how and why a man so handsome as his Phai had decided to share his life with him. The king remained seated for more than half an hour but when the position started to become uncomfortable, he decided to climb onto the bed quietly and trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in it.

The blond man rested his tired body on his right side, his head propped on his hand and his left hand resting closely to his lover's body. When the itching sensation in his fingers was unbearable, he let his forefinger tip run along Hephaestion's profile: a wide and flawless forehead, a turn-up nose, petal-soft lips and a strong chin. He traced his jaw line with the same finger and finally his thumb travelled along the slightly open velvety lips, caressing them adoringly. A soft sigh abandoned the brunette's mouth and Alexander hoped it had been due to his ministrations.

The king decided that he would not go on with his exploration, his lover looked really tired and after waiting for two months, he could clearly wait one day more. He let his body slide along the mattress until his head rested on the shared pillow. However, he could not sleep and even though he had prayed Hypnos to grant him some rest, it was avoiding him. To put the matter worse, the night star was illuminating his husband's skin with her silvery light and it looked like marble, a warm marble to the touch …

And his good intentions were totally abandoned when a muffled _**"Xander"**_ escaped the blue-eyed man's lips and he saw his hips slightly rubbing against the silk sheets. He moved closer to the warm body and let his not so soft hand travel along the strong neck, moving the long tresses backwards, baring the soft skin. He licked his lips before leaning over that tempting bare patch of skin and brushed his lips onto it, leaving a soft butterfly kiss. That first kiss was followed by many others until he reached the underside of his lover's chin; he let his lips climb all the way up to the so desired lips and left a demanding but still soft kiss onto them.

A whispered _**"Alex"**_ left those lips but even though Alexander loved having his beloved awake, he didn't want to interrupt his rest, so he whispered tenderly in his ear: _**"Go back to sleep, love, I am just a dream"**_ and the brunette simply did that, marveling Alexander because his soul mate even followed his commands in his own dreams.

When Hephaestion's breathing got even again, Alexander took advantage of the situation again but this time the palm of his right hand entered the game. He let it caress the entire soft and tanned skin of the strong shoulders and then it took its way between the shoulder blades, finding some knots he would be taking care of as soon as his Phai was totally awake. The forefinger followed the spine and a sudden chill ran along it, Alexander stopped his caresses for a while until he could start again. He grabbed the silk sheet that was still covering Hephaestion from his waist downwards and made it slide over the strong thighs and toned legs. He felt his mouth water as if he were a thirsty man in a desert and had just been offered the coldest goblet of water on the face of the earth. He took a deep breath when those twin pert cheeks made their appearance; those two flesh mounds had the right size of his hands, a very well-known fact because it had been tested many times along the last twenty five years. He leaned over and set an open-mouth kiss in their upper part of each cheek and then he slightly nipped his way downwards until he reached the place where the arse met the legs. More chills ran along that strong back and Alexander realized that he was losing the control of his own body. His own manhood was reacting to his husband's body and he really didn't know if he would be able to stop.

A soft moan from those tempting lips took the decision out of his hands. Alexander straddled the brunette's body and without touching the body beneath him, he licked his way upwards along the closed crack. A louder moan was the correct answer so the blond lover decided that waiting one more day would be a total torture. He continued licking a thick line up to the nape and nipped the flesh beneath Hephaestion's earlobe, one of his most erogenous spots.

A cerulean eye opened and focused on the body above him, a tender smile crowned his face and a whispered _**"Welcome back, lover"**_ was pronounced tenderly. Alexander covered the full length of Hephaestion's body with his own and after some seconds, he turned him around, on his back with maximum care. He cupped the handsome face between his strong hands and licked the reddish lips, asking for entrance. Hephaestion smiled tenderly again and the king of the known world got closer and took those lips eagerly, he plundered his lover's mouth, mapping and re learning every inch and hidden spot of the warm wet cavern he had missed kissing so much.

When air was a need, they ended the deep kiss but continued pecking their mouths for a long time while wandering hands, two pairs of them right now, travelled along a so well-known territory. Hephaestion's hands went directly to Alexander's head, massaging his scalp while keeping their lips together, his thumbs working idly along the royal temples, bringing calmness and peace.

Alexander's hands were more eager, they travelled directly towards the brunette's broad chest and played with his nipples, rolling one of them between his forefinger and thumb while the other was brushed by the flat of his tongue upwards and downwards until both of the became two brownish hard nubs of sensitive flesh.

Labored breath began to come out of Hephaestion's mouth and Alexander could see his husband screwing his eyes shut when one of his hands left the nipple but when directly towards his groin. A soft hand got hold of a not so soft arousal and started to stroke him tenderly while his lips were captured in a possessive kiss again. When Alexander's tongue got entrance by slipping through the swollen lips, it danced with his lover's as their kiss deepened.

Alexander breathed in the scent that was only his Phai and immediately knew that he had to make love to him. He pushed Hephaestion gently onto his back and looking for his permission, he stared at those two pools of heaven and his positive answer was given not only with quickness but also with tenderness.

The blond dipped his right hand fingers on the sandalwood oil vial on their bed night table and searched slowly for his lover's bottom. He trailed one finger along the crack and finding its entrance, he let it slide inside carefully.

A low moan left the brunette's lips and a whispered _**"More"**_ reached Alexander's ears. Second and third fingers were met by that first one and together loosened the tight entrance, provoking louder moans from the man on his back. A needy _**"I'm ready"**_ was the signal that Alexander was waiting for and he gently entered his husband slowly until he was fully buried in the hot channel.

The brunette's body tensed up a little at the intrusion, it had been long since the last time they had made love; Alexander, being so in tune with his lover's body, waited patiently until he felt Hephaestion's body relax and hummed his approval. The king began moving slowly, building up their excitement. Slow but long thrusts met the sweet spot inside Hephaestion's body repeatedly and the blue-eyed god panted every time it was hit. The frequency was increased and Alexander moved quicker and harder and when he felt Hephaestion arching his back, he knew his climax was near. He slowed the rhythm when he felt pleasure course through their bodies and let himself fall in his lover's heat.

Hephaestion shook at the onslaught of sensations travelling along his body and with a loud _**"Xander"**_ he came all over their stomachs. Alexander followed his lover immediately after, releasing his seed inside the tight channel, and fell onto the sweated manly chest.

Minutes later, Hephaestion nudged his sleepy husband and made him lay on his side. They cuddled up together, their faces inches apart, kissing lazily until they drifted off into a contented sleep. Seconds before Morpheus took them into his arms, a whispered _**"I love you"**_ was answered by an equal _**"I love you too".**_

Tonight was their night, two lovers reunited after two months.

Tomorrow they would be again King and Chiliarch.


End file.
